Shallow Heart
by kitten033197
Summary: Edward is a shallow football player, Then he meets the new girl Bella Swan. When he asks her on a date what will happen?
1. The Move

My name is Isabella Swan, but my family calls me Bella. My mom and dad used to be together before they split up, so now my dad Charlie and I are packing our bags to move to our new home in Forks, Washington.

As I walk to the car to put the last of my bags, I can't believe it; well I knew Renee and Charlie were going to split up sometime. I'm finally getting out of this dry hell hole. I looked back one time and I got in my Toyota Corolla , and left. I was never coming back. The Phoenix air was hot and dry; the car didn't have air condition so I had to roll down the window to keep cool. I drove to the airport where Charlie was waiting for me.

"Hey Bells you ready for a new life?" Charlie asked me.

"I guess." I huffed out. We dropped our bags off and got on the plane. I was pretty comfortable, I read my favorite book; Hannah's List by Debbie Macomber. Once we arrived to Forks, I instantly didn't like it I knew it was going to rain all day every day. We got our bags and headed to our house. It was two story white house.

"Hey Bells you see that window right there?" He pointed to the window with the tree in front of it.

"That's your bedroom kiddo." He let out a grunt when he pulled my bag out of the trunk; I helped him with it and carried it up to my room. It was already furnished a queen sized bed a desk with a Acer Notebook. Cool! I've always wanted one! I ran to it.

"Yea I got that just so you wouldn't be so bored here…I'll uhh leave you to get unpacked." And he left my room. Once I got unpacked I took my toiletries and went to a shower. The warm water did nothing to my shivering skin. I finally caved and got out I put on my favorite pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Yea come on in Dad." He came in.

"By the way kid, you start school tomorrow. I love you good night."

"Good night."

I shut my lamp light off and I got under my big and comfy blankets I fell asleep easily.

The next day I got up to Charlie shaking me up.

"Get up your gonna be late." Charlie shook me once more. Then he left so I could get dressed. I put on a purple shirt with jeans and my black converse. I brushed my hair and put on a little mascara and headed out the door. I saw Charlie stand beside a rusty old pickup truck. He saw the look on my face.

"Bells this is a present for you so you can get where you need to go." He shook the keys I almost grabbed them he pulled them from me.

"Promise to drive safe?" He asked.

"Yes dad I promise." He handed me the keys I got in it. I started it and it sounded like a hundred lions roaring at the same time. Yeesh, I drove to Forks high school, everyone was staring at me because my truck was so loud. I turned it off and got out, Forks high was just a row of single buildings with big numbers on the side. I walked to the office to find a plump woman behind a small desk with papers scatter everywhere. She looked up from the computer she was typing on. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan." She held out her hand to be shook I took it. She gave me a bunch of papers to fill out and sign she took a highlighter and highlighted the best routes to get to class. I thanked her and left. I walked down the sidewalk quietly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around to see a boy with sea blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton." He introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I stated.

"So what classes do you have?" He asked me.

"Uhh English with Mr. Banner."

"Good I'll walk you there my class is the next building." He walked me to the door, I thanked him and I handed my slip for the teacher to sign to Mr. Banner. He signed it.

"Now Ms. Swan there is no need for introductions just sit down beside Ms. Stanley." I walked to my seat but a bronze haired boy tripped me. I almost fell on my face but I caught myself on the edge of the desk he started laughing at me, I looked at him with hate, and he was beautiful, perfect features like he was sculpted. Tussled bronze hair emerald green eyes, Oh my god.


	2. Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except for the plot.**

As I stared at the most gorgeous face I have ever seen I didn't hear the laughter around me.

"Hey you. I think you dropped something." The bronze haired boy said. I started to feel the blush creep up my neck and to my face. I picked up my book and walked to my seat. The Stanley girl had brown hair, not as long as mine and watery brown eyes. She seemed ordinary enough I smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hey. I'm Bella." I said a little too sweetly.

"I'm Jessica. But you can call me Jess." She said and smiled half-heartedly. She went ahead and ignored me the rest of the class I knew this because she didn't talk to me anymore. The bell ring and I got up quickly not wanting to embarrass myself even more. I hurried to my locker so I can put my bag in there and take a look at the map. I didn't have to look twice to know where I was going, the map was very straight forward and I knew exactly where to go. Then I started to think about that boy he was so beautiful but why was he so mean? He must have issues. I had to run to class and even then I wasn't on time. I huffed my way into social studies with Mrs. Goff. I came in and I sat in my seat hurriedly. I didn't look at the people next to me. I really didn't care at the time.

"Hey I'm Eric your Bella right?" I turned around and a black haired, dark brown eyes boy was looking at me.

"Umm yea I'm Bella." He started talking but I didn't listen, I actually wanted to listen to the teacher rather than him because Social Studies is my favorite subject the class went a little too fast for my tastes but I got over it as soon as I stepped out the classroom. I felt better after I took a deep breath and headed to Biology. I kind of liked biology but it kind of bores me at the same time. I walked to my seat and before I even noticed a familiar velvety voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen." He said smoothly he offered his hand, I didn't take it I felt like being an ass.

"I'm Bella A.K.A. The girl you tripped in English!" I said with mock enthusiasm. He frowned I didn't care he can frown all he wants. I didn't give a damn. He looked at me then turned around.

"I thought about asking you out, but I feel like an ass right now so I guess I'm not. You're not even that pretty." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. I was about to choke him, wrangling his pretty neck.

"Well why would I want to go out with you? You are so shallow you date those pretty scattered brained girls. I bet if you blew in one ear you would feel the air on the other side…." I said fiercely the look in his eyes told me I was right but what was telling me was I was wrong.

"No..It's not that they aren't smart they just don't use their brain when they don't have to…I guess." He said honestly.

Wow. He was actually honest. Impressive, Well I at least I thought he was being honest.

"Well why do even go out with them? I mean there is a bunch of pretty girls that are smart."

**EPOV**

Why was I such an ass to her? I just can't think when I see her. She was just so goddamn stubborn. She had no idea what I was thinking when I first saw her I couldn't her but gawk then before I knew my leg was out in the aisle and she somehow tripped over it. She looked at me with her brown eyes and little flames were behind them. Her eyes were like big pools of chocolate. I laughed at her expression.

"Edward? Hello?" Bella was attempting to get my attention. I snapped out of it really quick.

"What?"

"I said why do u go out with those kind of girls?" She said irritably.

"Oh that, well truly I really don't know." I said I wanted to be honest with her.

"Well why you don't try going out with someone like me? I-I mean like someone smart and pretty."I started to see the blush slowly descend on her neck.

"I might have to consider your offer. How about this Saturday? Will 7:00 be okay?"

"Y-yes that would be fine."

**Sorry this was a quick one I promise the other ones will be longer and better. If you can please review and make suggestions I would appreciate it thanks.**

**-Neva-let-u-go XD**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Okay Sorry if there was any confusion...but i will try to update sooner. Rides the beast im sorry if u are confused...but it will make sense ill have to make corrections to the chapter. I'll do that right away. **


End file.
